Lemonade and Lock Picking Kits
by Sparxyu
Summary: Milly and Suzaku come up with a plan for stopping Lelouch's sleeping episodes when he is at Student Council meetings! Hooray for Milly's craftiness! SuzaLulu yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. **

**Lemonade and Lock Picking Kits **

**by: Sparxyu**

The afternoon at Ashford Academy was hot that day. The members of the student council sat at yet another meeting headed by Milly, sweating their buts off and trying (unsuccessfully) to avoid the heat with a fan that had been set up in the council room.

Lelouch yawned. Since he had been cramming every night in preparation for the end of the year exams and the heat was overwhelming, his energy was running low. He felt his eyelids slip closed....

A hand slapped itself firmly on the tabletop in front of him, making his eyes open wide as he jumped about three feet in the air.

"Lelouch!" Milly barked, her voice strict. "Wake the hell up!!!!!"

"H-huh?"

"Jesus, Lelouch," the blonde murmured, placing a hand on her forehead. "What're we going to with you?! This is the third time this week that you've fallen asleep during one of our meetings."

"Oh, come on!" This was Kallen speaking. The dark pink-haired girl strode over to Milly with her hands on her hips. "Quit scolding him, Milly and give us a break. The heat's not just getting to him, you know."

"Hm," the blonde replied thoughtfully. "You're right." She clapped her hands together. "All right, everyone, let's go take a break."

Lelouch stood up and moved toward the door, but Milly stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a break with the others."

Milly shot him an evil grin. "I don't think so. You were the one who fell asleep during the meeting, Lelouch, and you know how rude that is." She pushed him back down into his seat and dropped a four-foot thick stack of paperwork onto the table in front of him. "Your punishment," she informed him and headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Lelouch had thirty-three percent of the paperwork sorted out, when a knock sounded at the door.

Suzaku pushed his head in. "Hey, Lelouch."

Lelouch barely looked up from the paper he was scanning. "Hey, Suzaku."

"I heard about the punishment Milly gave you. Pretty harsh."

"Hn? Yeah, I guess so."

"Want some help?" Suzaku sent him a grin that made his knees turn to jelly.

"N-no," Lelouch stuttered, trying to avoid Suzaku's emerald gaze, but failing. His eyes narrowed to annoyed amethyst slits. "Would you get out of here?!"

"Why?"

"You're annoying me and you're providing a distraction when I should be getting this done."

"Lelou, how can you say that?" Suzaku asked, his voice dripping with fake hurt.

"Very carefully."

"You're mean." More faked hurt and a cute pout from Suzaku.

"Whatever."

"I brought lemonade. Do you want some?"

Lelouch thought about it. His mouth was painstakingly dry and it reminded him of a desert in a far-off, foreign country. "Sure."

Suzaku opened his backpack and pulled out the container, placing it on the table. Looking in once more for a cup, he murmured, "Oops."

"'Oops?'" Lelouch questioned.

Suzaku held up the cup that had been in his backpack. "I forgot I only had one cup..."

_Click._

"What the--?!" Lelouch yelped. He turned to his friend. "Milly! She locked us in!"

Suzaku shook his head. "Ah, classic Milly," he murmured sarcastically.

Exchanging a glance, the two of them started pounding on the door, yelling for Milly to open it; yelling for help.

But in the end, they gave up and the lemonade slowly began to disappear. Suzaku had pulled out two straws and they shared the lemonade through the same glass. Lelouch's straw broke.

"Suzaku, can you share your straw with me?"

"No," the Japanese replied. He went on drinking.

It was now Lelouch's turn to provide a cute pout. "Please?" he asked, giving Suzaku the puppy-eye look.

Suzaku remained unfazed. "No."

"Damn it, Suzaku!!" Lelouch yelled. He was getting ticked now; today was just not his day! He leapt across the table, sprawling himself out on his stomach. "Give me that straw!"

Suzaku's mouth and Lelouch's met over the straw. Placing his tongue against the Brittainian's lips, Suzaku sought and gained entrance. He explored paradise, mixed with the sour-sweet taste of ice-cold lemonade on a summer's day.

The two of them came up for air and Suzaku found himself awkwardly rifling through his pockets.

"Huh?" He pulled out a lock picking kit. "Oh, I forgot this was in here."

Lelouch caught sight of it. "What is that?!" he demanded, his tone icy with annoyance.

"A lock picking kit," Suzaku replied coyly.

"Why didn't you think of that before?!"

Suzaku grinned. "I didn't want to." He pulled Lelouch to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"I'll just kill you later," Lelouch murmured against Suzaku's lips jokingly.

The container of lemonade sat on the edge of the table, in its place from their straw fight before and spilled, but neither one of them noticed as they shared a kiss.

**The end. **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
